


resolution

by iori_sempai



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrich is there for every step of Valvatorez's decline, from feared Tyrant to Prinny Instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/gifts).



When Fenrich arrives in the Human World to retrieve his Lord after weeks of his absence, the first thing that overcomes him is a deep sense of wrongness.

He was accustomed to feeling Lord Valvatorez's overflowing energy no matter how far apart they were, as long as they were in the same realm. Yet, the Human World feels as barren as the Netherworld had been.

No matter how much faith Fenrich has in his Lord, he is quickly gripped by fear. Had he been defeated? It would be impossible for any human to best him in a battle of pure strength, but... Fenrich knows just how trusting and easily deceived Valvatorez could be firsthand. Had someone tricked his Lord into weakening himself, and managed to take him out?

His stomach twists at the thought. Valvatorez is vital to all of his aspirations, and even if Fenrich searched hundreds of years in earnest, it would be difficult for him to find another suitable demon. Could he have been taken to another realm by someone?

While Fenrich disliked being separated, he understood that Valvatorez was still warming up to their new relationship. His Lord had lived in near solitude for hundreds of years, so it was only natural that he'd have to ease into Fenrich's presence. When Valvatorez first left for the Human World on another excursion, Fenrich hadn't thought he had real reason to worry, even as the days turned into weeks.

What a fool he'd been. He should have insisted on accompanying him.

Fenrich tries again, focusing hard on the familiar scent of his Lord's energy and then-- finds it? ...No, that can't be right. It's far too weak to be Lord Valvatorez, the almighty tyrant. On another day, Fenrich might have ignored the oddity and continued looking for him elsewhere, but the signs that something very, very bad has happened are piling up with persistence.

It takes a few hours for Fenrich to hone in on the source of that familiar dark energy. This close, Fenrich could never mistake the figure of his Lord, even from behind.

"Lord Valvatorez!"

At the sound, Valvatorez slowly turns to look at him. Fenrich allows himself to inwardly sigh with relief. His Lord is alive, not trapped or grievously wounded, just-- if the lines under his eyes and intense pallor have anything to say-- very tired, and very hungry.

"Fenrich?" Valvatorez sounds as Fenrich has never heard him before. His voice lacks weight, a slight weakness running through it. "What are you doing here?"

Fenrich bows deeply and reports, "It has been over a month since you left the Netherworld. You didn't send word, so I was worried you might be in caught in some trouble." He raises his head to scrutinize Valvatorez's appearance. No wonder it had been so hard to sense him at first. He must not have fed on any blood for weeks...

But why? Fenrich has a sudden sinking feeling in his gut. Surely his Lord hadn't done something foolish... Before he can get ahead of himself, he speaks up. "You look very weak, my Lord. You should drink some blood before we return. If you like, I can find a human for you--"

"No!" There's an unexpected fierceness in Valvatorez's words. His Lord's eyes are sharp as he says, quiet, but firm, "I won't drink human blood."

Fenrich tries to ignore his building dread as long as he can. "Don't say such ridiculous things. Blood is the source of your power."

"Fenrich." Valvatorez catches him in an intense stare, and Fenrich can see the unyielding spirit that had so confounded him when they first met. "I will not drink the blood of a human."

Fenrich pulls away from his gaze. "Why not, my Lord?"

"...I made a promise," Valvatorez says simply.

To anyone else, it would sound like an incredulous reason to cripple oneself. However, Fenrich had learned much of him in their short time together. Lord Valvatorez's unbreakable devotion to his vows alternatively attracted him and infuriated him-- and this time, it is definitely the latter.

Fenrich reminds himself to keep his voice level when he finally asks, "And to whom did you make this," _stupid, incomprehensible,_ "promise?"

Valvatorez is quiet for a short moment, then tells him, "It was a human woman."

A mere _human female_ had been enough to undermine his Lord's power?

"Where is she now?" If Fenrich could find her, he could fix this whole mess, even if Valvatorez didn't want to give him his direct approval--

"Dead."

That, and its ramifications hit Fenrich like a bullet in the chest. The worst possible outcome.

He has to swallow twice before he can speak again.

"Tell me everything."

Once Valvatorez finishes recounting it all, Fenrich feels like he needs to sit down. A vile plot to weaken his master, taking advantage of his noble demeanor and penchant for making promises, he could have accepted. The unfortunate combination of happenstance events, set into motion by an ignorant girl meeting his equally thoughtless Lord? That made Fenrich's face burn hot with anger.

"My Lord." Fenrich doesn't mince his words. "The woman is dead. Her promise means nothing now. You have no reason to keep it."

"It isn't about her," Valvatorez snaps, irritation clear in his eyes. "...I just won't be able to keep my pride if I break another promise."

As much as Fenrich wants to believe that, he doubts that it's entirely true. Would his Lord have been as shaken up if Fenrich had died, when he'd tried to protect him as his comrade? Somehow, Fenrich doesn't think so.

"You would have been able to save her life had you been at full strength, correct? By forcing you into such an inane promise, she was sentencing herself to death. She was unaware of the consequences of making such a promise. If she truly wanted you stick to your word, she would have stayed alive." Fenrich doesn't successfully hide his disdain this time, and his criticism brings a deep frown to Valvatorez's face.

"Speak of it no more, Fenrich."

Ever his loyal servant, Fenrich doesn't miss the vein of exhaustion in those words.

"...Very well, My Lord. Let's return."

 

Fenrich does not let Lord Valvatorez out of his sight once they return. When Valvatorez retires into his coffin for the night, Fenrich leans his back against it; _I could have prevented it if I had just been there_ rings in his head until he's taken by a shallow, restless sleep.

Valvatorez seems to long for a moment to himself, but he doesn't mention it until two weeks later.

"I wish to be alone," he says idly, as if the last few months hadn't happened at all.

 _It was being alone that got you into this mess,_ Fenrich thinks bitterly. He takes in a long breath, then declares, "I do not believe that to be a wise decision, my Lord."

Valvatorez's brow furrows, not quite glaring at him, but close. If he was at his full strength, Fenrich might have felt intimidated. Instead, it's just another reminder of how much his Lord has deteriorated in a short time. "Are you disobeying your master?"

Fenrich does not flinch at the words, nor is he willing to cater to Lord Valvatorez's whims without saying his part. "You should be more than aware that you are not at your best. Despite how much I've tried to keep this information out of the public, it's inevitable that others will find out. You have many enemies, my Lord, and many glory-seeking demons eager to slay the great Tyrant Valvatorez. Now that you are weakened, it would be prudent for us to stay together."

Valvatorez's expression grows neutral as he listens to Fenrich's calm explanation. "...I see. I wasn't thinking about that." A few seconds of contemplation later, and he nods, giving his approval. "It's as you say."

"I always have you on the forefront of my mind," Fenrich replies, bowing his head. "All is for my Lord."

 

At first, Fenrich tries to appeal to Valvatorez's baser instincts. The subconscious need to be at full strength would certainly be hard to resist, even if Valvatorez could suppress his hunger. Fenrich leaves goblets filled with human blood over the house, hoping that eventually it would be enough to overwhelm his master's sensibilities.

Oh, but Lord Valvatorez holds true. No matter how many times he'd been handed a glass of wine or plate of food spiked with blood, Valvatorez rejects it with obstinacy and growing irritation. Fenrich is never one to be deterred, stepping up his methods in both frequency and severity.

"Fenrich," Valvatorez growls, his eyes flashing red the first (and only) time that Fenrich brings him a small girl to feed from. "Do not make me angry." Fenrich can almost pretend he's at full strength when he wears that expression, and even though Fenrich is nearly as strong as him now, a shiver crawls down his spine.

Valvatorez had taken his insubordination in stride in the past, but it seemed that he had gone too far this time. Fenrich is smart enough to know when to quit while ahead. Once the girl is removed from the room, Fenrich bows, far more deeply than usual. "Forgive your misguided servant, Lord Valvatorez. You know how much it pains me to see you reduced to this state."

Valvatorez says nothing in reply. He turns his head and stares out the window, looking over the Netherworld.

When he'd first pledged himself to the Tyrant Valvatorez, Fenrich had been sure that half of it would be under his Lord's reign by this time.

 

"We won't be able to stay here for much longer, my Lord," Fenrich informs him.

Twice before they have had to retreat to a weaker level, but Fenrich never thought he would have to return to the low-level area to take shelter from stronger demons. If his Lord's decline continued further, only one place would be left for them. It irks Fenrich to even consider it.

The look on Valvatorez's face is not one of regret, or anguish. Even in his mistakes, he is proud, noble and accepting of the consequences that would follow his actions.

"I know."

 

Fenrich does not find himself at a loss for words often, but when his Lord pulls open the lid of his coffin one morning, his mind fails him. All that comes out is, "M-my Lord...?" as he takes in what is such a far cry from the Tyrant he knew, yet unmistakably Valvatorez.

"Ah, Fenrich! What do you think?" Even his voice sounds different, lighter and younger, without its normal depth. "I find this form to be less taxing for me to take."

Fenrich takes in his Lord's appearance thoroughly, noting his rounded cheeks, softened jaw, and thin limbs. While Valvatorez had always been shorter than him, he is even smaller and less intimidating now. Fenrich doesn't know how he feels about Lord Valvatorez being reduced to a form that looked younger than him.

"Well?"

His gaze fixes onto Valvatorez's slender shoulders for a long moment. Fenrich turns away from those curious, too-wide eyes, and murmurs quietly, "...Has my Lord's power really fallen to such a degree?"

"Of course, I can't deny that," Valvatorez agrees, nodding solemnly. "More importantly, however, this form is more to my liking," he adds, looking entirely too pleased with himself. His prideful smile is so different from the ones Fenrich remembers; the devious quirk to his lips is absent, making it appear heartfelt and innocent.

Fenrich's stomach flips in the strangest way. Once he has himself under control, he says, "If it pleases you, I can't find fault with it."

 

It isn't much longer afterward that Fenrich must prepare for their final move.

He tries to keep himself positive by thinking about the benefits of Hades. It was a great place for gathering certain types of resources-- convicts imprisoned there could be turned into assets through bribes or alliances, and might hold extremely valuable information. The new Prinnies produced from human souls would give him an enormous amount of grunts available for any task he deigned necessary.

"I've never been to Hades," Valvatorez mentions offhandedly.

Fenrich is not surprised. It wasn't a place most demons looked forward to going, but Valvatorez had never been an average demon. "It is a place where humans and demons are judged alike. Demon convicts are punished there, and Prinnies are trained in Hades before being sent all around the Netherworld to work off their sins."

"Hmm," is all his Lord says.

 

"For a demon of your caliber..." the Alraune in charge of Hades' corrupternment employment chirps, flipping through a stack of papers, "the only job we have available is Prinny Instructor."

"Prinny Instructor?" the surprise in Valvatorez's voice isn't anywhere near what Fenrich feels at the words.

" _Prinny Instructor?_ What the hell are you trying to pull!?" Fenrich's rough speech pattern naturally flares up as he confronts the office worker. Fenrich hadn't thought to dissuade Lord Valvatorez from finding a job in Hades when he said he was interested. Little did he know, the administration was planning to pawn off the most unwanted position in the Netherworld on his Lord, to add insult to injury. Leaning far into the Alraune's personal space and glaring hard, Fenrich growls, "Lord Valvatorez deserves a Warden position at the very least!"

Just as he is about to continue his verbal onslaught, the unexpected sound of laughter causes Fenrich to lose his train of thought. A soft chuckle, increasing in volume, coming from his Lord Valvatorez.

"Very well!" Valvatorez says, before Fenrich can do a thing to stop him. "I shall take your Prinny Instructor job!"

Until his voice starts working again, Fenrich can only gape and stare in horror. "My Lord...!"

Valvatorez turns to him, still wearing a haughty expression. "It is fine, Fenrich. Though thankless, training Prinnies so that they may begin working off the sins they've committed is an important job."

With such words from Valvatorez, Fenrich can only heave a long sigh. "Then I shall have to assist you as always. All is for my Lord..."

 

One of the few things that Fenrich finds agreeable is the simplicity of day to day life in Hades. It is tiresome, but other than the occasional stubborn soul or malfunction at the Prinny Factory, there are not many unexpected situations to deal with. That, at the very least, gives Fenrich ample time to plot his Lord's return to the top.

Valvatorez settles into his job quickly, and does it with admirable skill. Fenrich never thought he would openly praise his Lord for his proficiency at training Prinnies of all things.

"It's been one year since we first arrived here," Valvatorez tells him. Their fourth batch of Prinnies had been sent off into the Netherworld, and it would be two or three days until they received the next set. Fenrich always enjoyed the few days of peace, free of incompetent, stuttering Prinnies.

"Hey, Fenrich..." There's a strangely wistful expression on Valvatorez's face as he asks, "Do you ever feel regret?"

Fenrich's eyes widen, unsuspecting such a question to come from his Lord's lips. He quickly contains his surprise, and says, carefully, "It's natural to regret things, my Lord. The ability of one to accept the results of their actions and continue onward despite them, however, is what separates the weak and the strong." The corner of Valvatorez's mouth curls downward at his constructed answer, prompting Fenrich to venture further, "If I may ask, Lord Valvatorez, to what are you referring?"

Valvatorez heaves a deep sigh, as though debating whether to continue. Eventually, he says, "Even though we have fallen this far, you have still followed me without complaint. Do you ever regret pledging your life to me?"

The shock hits Fenrich first, and a wave of frustration follows. Is this truly how his Lord thinks of him? No matter how much it pains him to see Valvatorez now compared to his former glory, Fenrich had never once wished he could take back his vow.

Valvatorez seems to take his silence as an answer, and presses his lips together. "Take a good look at me, Fenrich. I am not the same demon you swore to follow." A bitter smile comes to his face for a second, and he shakes his head. "Even I would not be able to fault you for wanting a new master to complete your goals..."

Fenrich swallows the lump in his throat, his voice finally coming out in a rush. "My only regret is that I was not by your side in your time of need!"

Valvatorez's head snaps up at the sudden exclamation. Fenrich continues, unable to keep the emotion out of his words, "My Lord. There are many strong demons out there. While few hold a candle to you in your prime, strength is still something that can be obtained. Even as you are now... If I searched the Netherworld top to bottom, I am certain I wouldn't be able to find a demon half as worthy to be my Lord."

"Fenrich..."

"Do you think so little of your servant, that I would give up just because things have become difficult?" Fenrich gazes into his Lord's eyes, so that he will be able to see his sincerity. "I haven't stopped thinking of your rise since we arrived in Hades for one minute. I regret not being able to stop you from making that ridiculous promise. The only way I will ever be able to forgive myself is to stay by your side until my dreams have come true."

Valvatorez blinks, stunned. His mouth gradually curls into a smile. "...Forgive your foolish master for doubting you, my servant. I am truly glad to have had you with me for all these years... and I look forward to the rest of our years together. Thank you, Fenrich."

"All is for my Lord," Fenrich murmurs, and he has never meant it more than in this moment.

 

"I've completed a rough schedule for the next year, my Lord. If everything goes on track, we'll have the new batch of Prinnies ready in two months." Fenrich had never thought he would be able to get used to living in Hades, but with enough time, one can become accustomed to anything.

To see the demon who had scoffed at Prinny Instructors perform that very role with such earnestness... Fenrich can't hold back his amusement as he shakes his head. Lord Val is wasted in his current position, but Fenrich will see to it that his Lord is granted everything he deserves in due time.

When he raises his head, Valvatorez is looking at him curiously. "What's on your mind, Fenrich? It's not very often that you make an expression like that."

Fenrich allows himself a small chuckle before he speaks, "Hmhmhm... I was just remembering when we met, my Lord."

"Ah, it seems like so very long ago. How long has it been now? Two hundred years?" _One hundred eighty-two_ , Fenrich thinks, but he gives a nod anyway.

"In particular, I remember having told you that you would be the type to give his all in any situation, even if he were reduced to a Prinny Instructor." Fenrich smirks at the memory. "While I never dreamed I would have the opportunity to learn if that was true with my own eyes, I am pleased that I was an accurate judge of my Lord's character."

"I hadn't thought very much of Prinny Instructors back then, but their duties are surprisingly in-depth. It truly keeps one busy, and the influx of human souls only keeps increasing." Valvatorez heaves a quiet sigh. "Of course, I would prefer to make humans see the error of their ways before death, but if I have to strike the fear into their very souls, so be it! I'll just have to drive my lessons into them so deeply that they will remember them even after reincarnation!"

No matter how much he's changed over the years, the fire in his Lord's eyes hasn't faded one bit since the old days. Lord Val is so very different now, but Fenrich can't say that it's been a total degradation.

"Speaking of that," Valvatorez says suddenly, "I've been wondering if I might have been mistaken about other things, as well. I've learned to appreciate many areas I had previously underestimated since coming here to Hades." He seems pleased with that fact. Only Lord Val could remain unfailingly optimistic after falling to the lowest level of the Netherworld...

Fenrich raises an eyebrow, asking, "And which things are these?"

"It seems silly to think about it now, but for as long as I can remember, I've hated sardines..." Valvatorez pauses in contemplation, then turns to Fenrich. "Perhaps I should give them another chance?"


End file.
